RCP
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur, Alfred y otras naciones habían tomado unas vacaciones casi idílicas en una isla con todo lo que puedan desear, y sólo era "casi" por un inglés que no sabe nadar, y claro, un estadounidense que se aprovechará con la respiración boca a boca. USxUK.


Extraño esta página D: y eso que no he pasado lejos de ella durante tanto tiempo :3, deséenle odio a mi desgraciado Internet y a mis padres.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:**Respiración boca a boca, tema algo grosero xD.

Habían ido algunas naciones a tomarse un merecido descanso a una isla casi idílica, sol la mayoría del año, olas espectaculares, chicas guapas, playa y arena. El único problema es que el inglés, el británico de ese grupo, Arthur Kirkland más conocido como Inglaterra no era muy bueno con el agua -la tocaba en algo que no fuera su bañera y se derretía exageradamente claro- no es que le tuviera miedo, sólo que no sabe nadar.

Todo el mundo lo sabe, no dejan de recalcárselo, pasó horas marginado debajo de la sombrilla con aspecto de vampirito, ladrándole a todo aquel que se acercara a él sólo para molestarlo. Hasta que, después de un par de horas decide entrar, no podría ser tan complicado. Metió un pie, con recelo, la fría agua le mojaba los tobillos, era un experiencia enriquecedora, antes ya la había probado, pero dejó de hacerlo a medida que pasaban lo años.

Pero la osadía le gané, fue metiéndose más adentro, ya tenía la cintura cubierta.

–¡Cuidado Inglaterra, puede que te lleve la marea! –gritó España con burla.

El británico frunció las cejas con fuerza mientras veía como Francis se reía de él, Estados Unidos se reía… y además le comentaba a unas cuantas chicas que eran conocidos, qué cosas les estaría diciendo, todo, él les demostraría que puede al menos aparentar saber nadar bien, el agua le llega al pecho ya, todos lo miran con una expresión sorprendida.

–Francis…¿no que Artie no nadaba? –preguntó el americano un poco -muy- preocupado.

–Déjalo, los ingleses flotan…–

–¿No eran los italianos? –se une Prusia, ya que el dicho era "los cobardes flotan".

Y el inglés desafiante se hunde más, el americano disimula una sonrisa, está preocupado, después de que no lo ven por diez minutos los demás reaccionan.

–¡Arthur no flota! ¡NO FLOTAAAA!– grita dramáticamente Alfred sacándose la chaqueta para ir hacia el mar, buscándolo rápidamente.

Lo encuentra, está en posición de ahogado con la cabeza metida en el agua mientras su trasero flota, lo toma diciendo unas cuantas palabras de aliento, sus ojos son blancos y babea, está medio muerto, y lo único bueno de estar medio muerto es que también estás medio vivo, todos se reunieron en un círculo no creyendo que Inglaterra realmente se ahogaría, pero allí estaba, el americano pedía espacio.

Tenía dos opciones, dejarlo morir o besarlo.

Dejarlo morir o besarlo.

Digo, darle respiración boca a boca, ¿cómo se le pasó por la mente que era besarlo?

–¡Atrás! ¡lo reviviré! –

Y lo hizo, posó sus labios con los de Inglaterra, sujetando la cabeza tirándola hacia delante tapando la nariz para que el aire entrara mejor recostándolo en la arena, Francis rechinó los dientes, "suerte" pensó, aunque él tenía a Matty, no tenía nada que envidiarle al norteamericano. Bueno, quizás sí, ya que el inglés había vuelto a respirar, tosiendo un poco, pero el americano volvió a la boca para asegurarse de dejarlo bien "vivo", el inglés no podía creer que estaba sintiendo los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos, sus manos en su cuerpo, y luego, en un segundo estaban besándolo, quiso gemir ante el contacto, pero el menor lo tenía firmemente agarrado desde la nuca, haciendo un acercamiento más placentero y una unión más que de simple medicina.

–Alfred creo que ya está bien…–susurró el francés viendo como su amigo pegaba patadas mortales aún con los labios del estadounidenses en los suyos que no lo soltaba, incluso lo manosea un poco -mucho-.

Pero lo seguía besando, mientras el inglés se sonrojaba y cerraba las piernas con aquellos cortos short, sus mejillas se volvían más rojas y su pecho se estremecía, la lengua en la suya le daba cosquillas, le dieron ganas de pasar sus brazos por medio del cuello, pero sólo puso gruñir en el beso al sentir unos dedos húmedos acariciando sus pezones suavemente.

–¡S-Stop! –gritó por fin separándose un poco, mientras el americano lo miraba confuso.

Bien, quizás se había excedido un "poquito", pero era para salvarlo, sin intenciones contrarias, claro.

–Oh Inglaterra, estás bien…–susurró el americano.

–Sí, lo he estado como hace cinco minutos atrás…–soltó llevándose las manos a la boca, algo avergonzado mientras sentía nuevamente en su mente los labios del americano abriéndose paso entre su boca, no quería aceptarlo, pero fue una experiencia bastante agradable.

–Si querido, lo está, además…– susurró el francés con una sonrisa traviesa. –¿Qué es eso? "¿Resucitación mano a pene?"–

El americano sonreía nervioso, mientras se da cuenta que de un momento a otro aún mantenía la mano allí, entre las partes privadas de ese sexy e irresistible inglés mientras Arthur pataleaba por liberarse y pararse de allí al notar la aseveración del francés, ni él notó donde había puesto la mano el aprovechado de Jones, el estadounidense sonrió heroicamente mientras sacaba la mano de esa zonita y se excusaba con los presentes.

–Como verán, Arthur está teniendo convulsiones, es necesario que lo atienda en privado en mi habitación. –los ojos de Arthur ante eso se pusieron blancos.

–¿En privado? –

–Sí, en privado…–le respondió con una cara malvada, una que decía que habría más que respiración boca a boca, más que "resucitar" mano a pene. Habría mucho más.

Y mientras, Estados Unidos se llevaba a Inglaterra con la vista de todos riéndose a carcajadas a la pieza para practicar más que simple respiración boca a boca.

O quizás, dejaría al inglés sin ésta, durante toda…realmente toda la tarde y noche.

**N.A:**Y hay varias formas de resucitar a Arthur… en varios lugares si es que entienden el concepto :3, espero que les gustara, o Alfred es un aprovechado con mucha tensión sexual o sabe aprovechar una instancia u oportunidad con creces, cosa de él, que viva el USxUK!

PD: No he publicado diariamente porque mi Internet… me odia D:


End file.
